custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BIONICLEToa/~Storyline Update
Gathered friends, today I will discuss some important storyline updates that need to be done in order to keep all of my stuff linked in and make sure there are limited (if no) plot-holes in my stories. This has to be done because I keep my stories in the Prime BIONICLE Universe, which means my fanon has to fit in with what is canon, or make it into a slightly alternate universe (which is something I do not want to do). In such, my fellow Chronicler, Fatorak, has been helping me make some decisions regarding my "untold story" of BIONICLE. As such, I decided my primary point to this blog would be about changes in my story. The Changes These have to be done in order to keep my story in the margins of the canon BIONICLE story. Rewriting and adding on to past works: Due to my recent reading of the history of the BIONICLE universe, I realized some of my works have a hard time fitting in with the canon. As such, most of the time I just add on to my story, giving an explanation of why things are different (which all has to do with a certain great being, but that's not very shown in the story as of yet). However, some things simply do not fit in the canon of the BIONICLE universe, even if I add to the stories to fix things. So, I was given two options: A) Make it in a parallel universe (which is something I really don't want to do), or B) End up rewriting some of my previous works. It would be easier to choose A, but I want to make my stories as a way of telling about the unknown parts of the BIONICLE universe, and it being in an alternate universe would make it easier, but so many things already can easily fit in and be fixed, so I'd rather go with B. Keeping up with the non-story articles I make: Characters, items, locations, ect. are all things I rarely focus on when editing on the wiki. However, they are an important aspect to help expand my series to the wiki. As such, I will limit myself to minor edits and use my spare time to make larger, more helpful edits to my non-story articles. The whole "BIONICLE is coming back!" thing: I am one who is still bothered by this whole thing. I have chosen to believe, until announced by LEGO, that it is not something to get worked up about. There is a very great chance that it is coming back, but I still don't want to give my hopes up. If it does come back, I will have to retort to a few things: *I'll go back to buying the sets. *If they reboot it, I'll be forced into putting it into an alternate universe. **If there is no reboot, but the new canon starts contradicting mine, I will have to put mine in an alternate universe. *I'll probably be MOCing more than usual, and keeping track of the story (if it is good, anyways). ' Completely destroying past ideas about my fanon:' I have found better ideas than my previous ideas, and so I feel like remaking some of my past stories and pages would be better. But, this also may result in needing some pages to be deleted (which will need to be requested to the admins) I will not take away major things from the story, in fact, I wish to improve my stories, and make a better version of the universe I had in mind several months ago. Which will result in... New characters and roles: Me and my brother have been making new characters, which we want in the story so badly. As such, this will result in more picture-taking, more page-creating, and more adding to my fanon universe. Some characters will be completely reshaped into what I think would be better for them. As such, a certain vortixx of mine has been revamped, and I will upload a new image of her form. Her canon (and by canon, I mean my fanon) will also be a little changed, but overall backstory and such will stay the same. This will happen to numerous characters of mine. The reason I made this blog... I felt like I should inform you guys about these changes, because you may ask "wait, I thought this character (previous event in my fanon), so why did they (new event, replacing the previous) instead?" I felt like you guys knowing ahead of time would help from confusion of certain things. Besides, this means my current Chronicler (Fatorak) now has to do more work. So, what do you guys think about what's going on? Please tell me in the comments. I want to know what my readers think about my decision to help keep my story in the canon. But before you go... Should I add my stuff into an alternate universe, or try to work around the canon? Work around the canon! We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable about the decision of making an alternate universe! Besides, it adds more effort into your storytelling! Make your stuff in an alternate universe. It will save time and, let's face it, it makes it easier to add more stuff, allowing you to ignore the canon. What do you think about me rewriting some parts of my fanon? Don't do it. It's too much work and there is no point to it. It already is good. Rewrite it! I want to see if you can make your series even greater than what you originally intended! Thanks for your opinions, friends. I must depart, so take care! And may the speed of Pohatu be with you, Traveler! Category:Blog posts